villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rachel Berenson
Rachel Berenson is one of the main characters and anti-heroine from the Animorphs ''books series. Biography Before the Yeerk Invasion, she was a athletic, intelligent and confident teenage girl with a passion for both gymnastics and shopping. Unfortunately over the course of her and her friend's conflict with the invaders, her mind began to degenerate, leading her to become a cold, aggressive, irrational and reckless monster. She is the first cousin of fellow protagonist Jake Berenson through her father's side. At the climax of the war, she eventually killed by a morph-powered controller whom worked for the Yeerk-infested Tom that acquired morphing ability whilst fighting against them in their Blade Ship. Before she dying from her injuries, Ellimist visit her and told her that she originally never meant to be an Animorph but nevertheless, honor her effort in the war by calling her a "happy accident". After her death, Jake, Marco and Tobias commandeer a prototype Yeerk warship from the Andalites and name it ''Rachel. Its fate is ambiguous as the story ends with Jake giving the command to use it to ram the Blade ship the group had been chasing. Personality Before became a morally ambiguous Animorph, she used to be smart, confident and bold. Her temper appeared to be better as well and loves to shopping. But since given responsibility by Ellimist to save humanity from Yeerk, her darker side eventually developed, where her hobby in shopping eventually overweighted by fighing enemies that gets in her way during their fight that also costs her relationships with Melissa. Out of all the Animorphs, Rachel was the only one that seemed to enjoy the war, always eager to jump into a crazy mission. Her catchphrase of sorts was "Let's do it!" Soon her daring and love of action grew to a dark, almost sadistic love of fighting and aggression. Though her Animorph allies whom notice this seeing her as their powerful assets, this not above being disturbed by it. But such developed darker side of her personality doesn't mean that she would eventually doomed to fully embraced the dark side nor resulting her became a heartless, full-blown villain(though her negative traits still enough to made her enlisted in this wiki). She still retain good elements of her personality and her friendship with her fellow Animorphs (especially her Best Friends Forever Cassie). When she accidently splits into two beings (one named Wimp Rachel that represent her good side and the other dubbed as Mean Rachel that represent her darker side), her darker side proved to be highly dangerous and more powerful than her good side, a fact that horrifies Rachel through the series that also prevent her to turned evil. Other things that also made her realized her negative traits was her confrontations against David, the rogue Animorph and revelation where her allies, especially Jake, using her darker side as the advantages in their battle. She was angered on Jake with this, but they soon reconciles. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Related to Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Extremists